


You Call THAT Flirting?

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana is Best Wing Woman, Cana is best girl, Cana/Gray brotp, F/F, FTLGBTales, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Poor Mira, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, bad attempts at flirting, flustered characters, poor Gray, poor natsu, terrible pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Cana being Cana loves to cause all sorts of shenanigans in the guild hall....be them drunken or not.WWTDP Week 1: Prompt Flirt





	You Call THAT Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts), [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



> I got all the pick-up lines and flirts from EndMyEternalSuffering. Not sure where they're from aside from that.

Mira had a feeling today was not going to go well for her. Not in an inherently bad way really, but with Cana looking at her like she was, it made Mira a little bit uncomfortable. Cana had been drinking quite a bit, not that it was any different than any other day within Fairy Tail really, but she'd actually been asking Mira for the drinks, rather than just helping herself.

That's not what had Mira worried, no...it was the insane amount of terrible pick-up lines and flirts the brunette was spouting at her. More often than not Mira would wind up flushed and flustered, but not in a particularly good way.

“Heey, do you got a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants!” Cana said with a cackle.

Mira would groan and attempt to hide her face behind whatever dish she was cleaning at the time. “That's nice, Cana,” Mira said. “Do you need something more to drink?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Cana said, smirking as she looked at the light pink tint to Mira's cheeks. Cana would click her tongue. “Hey, I'm looking for some treasure, do you mind if I take a look around your chest?” She'd ask after hopping on top of the bar and then jumping over it to stand near Mira. She'd grab Mira gently, before groping her breasts. “I like this chest,” she'd grin.

Mira's reaction would be instantaneous, she'd let out a squeak of embarrassment and promptly drop the plate she was drying onto the floor. “Cana, that is HARDLY appropriate!” Mira squeaked out, her cheeks almost as dark pink as Natsu's hair was.

Cana would laugh again. “Oh, come on! It's not that bad!” Cana said.

“Yes, it really is,” Mira said, sighing as she grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean the broken plate up with.

Cana would saunter away from the bar once she had her new barrel, she'd plop down next to Gray and begin chatting with him as she took large gulps of alcohol from it.

“I can't believe you actually groped her!” Gray said to Cana with a laugh.

“Oh, please! You totally knew I was really going to do it,” Cana said, nudging Gray's side playfully with her elbow.

“Cut it out!” Gray said, nudging her back.

“I will once you admit you have a crush on Natsu!” Cana said. “You should march over to him and say 'If I flip a coin what are my chances of getting head?',” she'd grin at Gray's look of utter horror.

“No way in hell!” Gray exclaimed rather loudly, luckily the guild was always loud so no one seemed to hear him.

“If you don't go ask him, I'm going to go over there and tell him you like him myself,” Cana said, she was absolutely serious.

“I can't! I don't have a death wish, Cana!” Gray said he was trying his hardest to not have to go talk to Natsu and admit he liked him.

“Your funeral,” Cana said, she'd get up and walk over to Natsu. “Heey, Natsu!” she said, causing the pink-haired male to look up from the table he'd been staring at.

“Hey, Cana. What's up?” Natsu asked, looking at her.

“I need you to come with me, I gotta tell you a secret,” Cana said, grabbing Natsu's wrist and dragging him a bit away from where Gray was. She'd look over her shoulder at Gray winking and giving him a thumbs up before she'd vanish with Natsu.

“I'm going to die, and it's going to be all Cana's fault!” Gray groaned to no one in particular.

“What's so important you had to drag me out here?” Natsu asked, looking at Cana as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Gray has a thing for you!” Cana blurted out before she'd begin giggling.

“Huh?” Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused animal.

“Gray likes you, and wants to do things with you, like this!” Cana said, reaching behind Natsu and grabbing his ass with both her hands before slapping it afterward. These actions caused Natsu to turn both the color of his hair and yelp rather loudly.

“WHAT THE FUCK CANA?!” Natsu yelled out, his face a rather unhealthy shade of red once he snapped out of the stupor the ass grope and spanking did to him.

Cana would cackle as she sauntered back into the guild hall, leaving the flushed and flustered fire dragon slayer outside. She'd make her way back to the bar to request another barrel as she'd finished the other one before talking to Natsu.

“Hey, Mira!” Cana called out. “I need more booze!”

“Be right there!” Mira said before heading to the basement where the barrels were stored. She'd carry one up for Cana and place it on the bar top.

“Is there a magnet in your pocket?” Cana asked.

“No...why?” Mira asked warily.

“Because I'm attracted to your buns off steel!” Cana said, reaching over and slapping Mira's ass before walking away with her new barrel, leaving the flustered bar maiden standing behind the bar.

“You really need to stop that!” Mira called out to Cana who merely waved over her shoulder before plopping back down next to Gray.

“Has Natsu come back inside yet?” Cana asked.

“Not that I know of, why? What did you do to him?” Gray asked, looking at Cana.

“Oh you know, just grabbed his ass and slapped it,” Cana said like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

“You...you did WHAT!?” Gray asked.

“I just did what I know you've been DYING to do Gray,” Cana said before taking a chug from her fresh barrel.

“I'm going to die because of you!” Gray accused. It would be at that time that Natsu finally re-entered the guild hall.

Natsu would make his way over to Cana and Gray. “Gray,” Natsu said.

Gray would gulp and look up at Natsu. “Yes, Natsu?” Gray asked.

“What the fuck!? YOU LIKE ME!?” Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Gray by the front of his shirt that he SOMEHOW still had on. Natsu would pull his fist back and go to punch Gray, but stop himself. Instead, he'd drag the ice mage off to a dark corner in the guild hall to 'explore the feelings' they had.

Cana would whoop and cackle. “Woo, that ship is sailing!”

Mira would shake her head at Cana's antics. She'd look away long enough to let out a squeak as she felt warm arms circling her waist. “Um, what's going o-mmph!” Mira would squeak out, her eyes widening as her face flushed. Why? Cana had grabbed her waist, spun her around and dip kissed her in front of the entire guild!

Mira's hands would clench against Cana's bare flesh before the white-haired woman would wind up relaxing into the embrace and returning the kiss. Cheers and clapping would erupt around the guild hall from all the guild members who saw the dip kiss of what they would assume is a new couple.

Cana and Mira had actually been dating for some time, they'd just chose to keep it on the down low, that is until Cana decided to do all this!

“You're getting a spanking when we get home,” Mira whispered to Cana.

Cana merely grinned. “I'm looking forward to it,” she said before kissing Mira a second time. This time Mira would be willing the entire kiss, and not just half of it.

After the two finished making out behind the bar, they'd head home. Lisanna and Kinana would take over so Mira could leave with her girlfriend.

“They're so cute together,” Kinana said with a soft smile.

“I know, I'm so glad my sister is happy,” Lisanna said, smiling fondly as she watched the two leave the guild.

“Were those corny and terrible pick-up lines really necessary?” Mira asked as she and Cana walked down the street holding hands.

“You know they were, I love seeing your flushed face. It's beautiful, but then again you're always beautiful to me,” Cana said, taking their linked hands and kissing the back of Mira's.

“S-stop it, you're going to make me blush again,” Mira said, already blushing.

“I know, that's the idea,” Cana grinned. The two would make it to Cana's place and just sit on the couch together.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
